Mean
by ADTR21
Summary: why you gotta be so mean?


A/n: don't own  
a/n: Taylor Swift owns mean.

Rachel was walking down the hallway determined. She was in a mission. She was so tired of people trying to put her down. She was going to show them all, the star she could be.

_Flashback: _

_"Hey mad-hands why don't you just disappear, no one will notice!" Quinn said laughing she couldn't lie that hurt, what hurt more was the fact Finn didn't say anything She knows they aren't dating anymore but She thought they we're friends. "And I'm a way better singer than you. You will never be on Broadway either."_

_She just kept quiet and looks around most people we agreeing with her besides _

_Noah. What surprised Rachel was that Santana wasn't saying anything. Rachel just sat there waiting to be dismissed my Shue. _

_"Hey Rachel!" someone called, when she turn around she was surprised to see _

_Santana's the one who the voice belonged to, "I'm sorry about what tubers said it's not true I would notice and so would Puck." Rachel blushed at that. "Ah ha I knew there was something going on there" she said like she was proud of herself for noticing. Rachel could see she was truly sorry. _

_Rachel blushed "Umm yeah I kind of do, but weren't you guys a thing?"_

"_Rachel it was just sex for us and I have no problem with it"_

"_What about when Mercedes dated him?" Rachel was curios and why she was so okay with this._

_Santana chuckled "Pucks like my best friend, and that 'dating' was only for popularity but I know you to have genuine feelings for each other." Rachel just stood there shocked, "So how bout we go prove to them you're better and get your man." Santana winked. Rachel was surprisingly going with San's plans and she couldn't feel happier. _

_End Flashback_

Rachel walked into glee and the first thing she sees is Quinn glaring at her, Rachel just rolls his eyes. I sit down next to Santana and start talking about our song to sing, when Quinn starts "Your friends with man-hands! Why?"

Santana answered with a simple "yes and because I want to." Quinn just sat down and glared. Rachel felt someone sit down next to her she turned and saw Noah,

"Hello Noah." Rachel said look at his beautiful green eyes, appreciated his god like qualities.

"Hey Rachel, you know none of the things Quinn said yesterday was true right" he asked wanting her to know. Instead of answering Rachel took a leap of faith and just kissed him. When she pulled back she can see the confusion in his eyes. Just as he was about to reply she saw Shue walk in and immediately went to him not wanting to see Noah's reaction, if it was a bad one.

", Santana and I have a song prepared and would like to perform please?" Rachel asked and Shue just nodded confused but happy that two members were at least getting along, "We wrote and dedicate this song to most people in this room so please listen."

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man_

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

As the song ended, no one but Shue and Noah clapped.

"That was horrible" Rachel heard Quinn whisper to Kurt who nodded.

"Hey" Noah snapped, "They were great better than any of you could have done."

"Oh please," Kurt said, "It wasn't that good."

"Leave my girlfriend and best friend alone. Just because you're jealous bitches doesn't mean you can tear them down. And I will be there for when Rachel tackles Broadway by storm." Rachel couldn't believe Noah said that she ran and jumped into his arms and kissed the hell out of him, she could faintly hear Santana clapping and then Quinn complaining and storming out of the room, but she didn't care not by a long shot.

What Noah said was true five years later he was sitting front and center of Rachel's first Broadway show, and on the same night he proposed she said yes.


End file.
